


Unspoken

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving Steve what he needs isn't always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Five hundred words of angsty kink to get my writing muscles warmed up after the holiday.

They never talk about it.

They never talk about it, this thing that happens between them, never have, and Danny's not sure he can even remember exactly how it started, how they took that first step beyond the 'normal', beyond the vanilla, to arrive at... this.

To arrive at this, Steve naked and braced against the wall, head down and legs spread, waiting for Danny to begin, waiting for Danny to give him what he craves, what he needs more than anything right now. Waiting for Danny to scratch that itch, the one so deep inside him that he's never trusted anyone to know about it before, never trusted anyone before Danny to do this for him.

Never trusted anyone before Danny, and the weight of that trust is both a wonder and a burden. A wonder, because Steve has placed his faith in Danny, and that takes Danny's breath away, dazzles him, confuses him, until he can't deny this man anything he wants or needs. And a burden, because the thing that Steve wants, the thing that Steve _needs_ most, the thing Steve trusts Danny to give him... is _this_.

This, and Danny runs the strap through his fingers, feeling the suppleness of the leather, the indentations that are the holes for the buckle, the uneven end where the buckle itself used to be, because Danny drew the line at that and cut it off, couldn't handle the thought of metal biting into flesh.

It doesn't swing as well without the weight of the buckle, but Danny's learnt how to compensate, how to deliver the right snap and force to crack the strap across the broad expanse of Steve's back and leave a mark, skin purpling and blood seeping along the edges of the welt. He's learnt how to deliver just the right snap and force to break the skin and raise bruises, but not to cause permanent damage. And he's learnt how to deliver just the right amount of brutality for Steve to be able lose himself, to let go of all his demons and be free for a while.

Danny's learnt how to be good at this, and he hates himself for it.

"Danny," Steve's voice is low and cracked, hoarse with want, he's starting to zone out and they haven't even begun, and that's how ready he is, how much he needs this. Usually it's five, but tonight it will be ten, Danny knows that already, has been reading the levels of tension building in Steve for days and dreading this moment, dreading what he'll have to do in the name of love.

Ten lashes, each placed with dreadful precision, each designed to cause the maximum pain, each laid on by a brutally skilled and loving hand.

Ten lashes that Danny will feel across his heart, binding him even deeper in chains as he works to set Steve free.

Ten lashes that will leave Steve hard and begging, until Danny steps in close and finishes him off, fist as brutal on Steve's cock as the strap was against his back. Until Steve jerks his release into Danny's hand with a wordless cry and curls forward to slump against the wall, sated and spent.

Ten lashes that will leave _Danny_ so hard that a couple of quick, rough strokes will be all it takes to bring himself off across Steve's back, blood and semen smeared together across the welted skin like some obscenely beautiful work of art.

They never talk about that, either.


End file.
